This proposed research examines the structural antecedents, process, and consequences of local mobilization for growth in small Pennsylvania urban places, 1975-79. Local mobilization is defined as the process where "public initiative and resources are activated" in the pursuit of local growth and development. The mobilization process, its measurement, the community structural contexts in which it is more and less pronounced, and its demographic and employment consequences are the key phenomena to be studied. The data come from a survey of key local informants in 85 Pennsylvania localities completed in 1977, census data, employment information published by the Dunn and Bradstreet corporation, and four detailed case studies selected from the localities in the key informant survey. Using a variety of statistical techniques, especially multivariate regression analysis, the investigator aims to make a substantive contribution to the literature about community structure, local decision making, and the resulting redistribution of population and employment opportunities in small urban places.